mydiymariogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Heroes
Mario Heroes (Mario Ultimate Alliance in Japan) is a Mario platformer which was released in Summer 2010 for the Wii and DSi. It focuses on Mario and friends forming an alliance to stop the Dark Beast. Gameplay Similar to Sonic Heroes, Mario Heroes has four stories to choose from, each with their own difficulty. The four teams are as follows: **Team Mario (Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Difficulty: Normal) **Team Peach (Peach, Daisy, and Diddy Kong. Difficulty: Easy) **Team Kong (Donkey Kong, Tiny Kong, and Chunky Kong. Difficulty: Hard) **Team Bowser (Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi. Difficulty: Expert) Each team has their own story, which are as follows. Team Mario's Story One day, Mario is taking a walk, when suddenly, a strange object falls near him. It seems to be a comet with the picture of Dark Beast, the ruler of darkness! Luigi and Yoshi help Mario to take down the Dark Beast once and for all! Eventually, Mario and friends defeat the Dark Beast, who Mario seals in the Realm of Shadows. Team Peach's Story The story begins when Peach is distressed because she can't find Mario anywhere. Daisy walks up, equally upset since she hasn't seen Luigi in a long time. She is followed by Diddy Kong, who says DK is on vacation and isn't coming back. The three team up to take down the Dark Beast, which Peach hopes will impress Mario. Soon enough, the Dark Beast is defeated, but Peach gives him a box of cookies to cheer him up. Team Kong's Story When word of the Dark Beast arrives to Donkey Kong Island, DK is eager to defeat him. He forms a team with Tiny and Chunky Kong, and soon enough, the Dark Beast is defeated by DK's bongo music, which the Dark Beast strongly dislikes. Team Bowser's Story Bowser is sitting in his castle, complaining about the Dark Beast and that it's Bowser's princess to kidnap! His two cronies, Wario and Waluigi, agree to help him defeat the Dark Beast. After a long, hard battle, Bowser defeats the Dark Beast with a roar so loud and so long, the Dark Beast drops on the spot, dead. The Secret Story If the player manages to complete the above stories, a new story, involving all 4 teams, will be unlocked. It's difficulty is Intense, and goes as follows: At last, all four teams agree to take down the Dark Beast together! They must go through an area called the Great Labyrinth, which is a mixture of all of the levels in the game, plus the final battle with the Dark Beast, fought by just Mario. Defeat the Dark Beast to complete the game! Team Special Each team has a special move, similar to Sonic Heroes' Team Blasts. Here are the Team Specials: **Team Mario: Bros. Blast (Mario hops on Yoshi, and runs around the enemy with great speed, while Luigi uses the Poltergust 3000 to suck the enemy up, and the Bros. and Yoshi finish it off with a Ground Pound!) **Team Peach: Flower Shower (Peach pulls out her Parasol, Perry, and floats around carrying Diddy and Daisy with her, all the while throwing flowers to the earth below! This can be used to get to otherwise unaccessable areas.) **Team Kong: Monkey Mash (DK pulls out his Bongos, and starts beating away, while Tiny and Chunky, along with the enemies around them, dance to the beat. It all ends with a bang!) **Team Bowser: Fire Power (Bowser breathes fire on Wario and Waluigi, causing them to run around crazily, defeating any enemies in their way. To top it all off, Bowser unleashes an earth shaking roar, defeating any enemy nearby.) Gallery File:MarioHeroes.png|Mario File:LuigiHeroes.png|Luigi File:YoshiHeroes.png|Yoshi File:PeachHeroes.png|Princess Peach File:RetroTourDaisy.png|Princess Daisy File:DiddyHeroes.png|Diddy Kong File:DKHeroes.png|Donkey Kong File:TinyLKWii.png|Tiny Kong File:ChunkyHeroes.jpg|Chunky Kong File:BowserHeroes.png|Bowser File:WarioHeroes.png|Wario File:WaluigiLKWii.png|Waluigi Trivia *This game was made as a tribute to Sonic Heroes. **However, there is no Secret Story in Sonic Heroes, unlike Mario Heroes. Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:DSi Games